August 20, 2015 Smackdown results
The August 20, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 18, 2015 at the Resch Center in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Summary With The Biggest Party of the Summer just three days away, SmackDown featured an incredible 8-Man Tag Team main event, a Triple Threat Divas Match and a colossal showdown between two WWE titans. This Sunday, the Intercontinental Championship will be decided in a Triple Threat Match at SummerSlam. But first, reigning titleholder Ryback went to war against Big Show one-on-one on SmackDown. Before anything could be settled between them, however, The Big Guy blasted The World's Largest Athlete through the barricade, leaving both mighty Superstars unable to continue the contest. With SummerSlam's Fatal 4-Way WWE Tag Team Title Match just 72 hours away, Los Matadores took on The New Day. In the final moments of the fast-paced showdown, Big E managed to get El Torito alone in the ring and delivered a devastating splash to the pint-sized bull. This paved the way for Xavier Woods to pick up the easy three-count. As the smoke cleared, the trio of “positivity” engaged in a huge post-match celebration. But, will they be celebrating with the WWE Tag Team Titles on Sunday night? The Showoff returned to SmackDown, en route to his SummerSlam showdown against Rusev. Reunited with Lana, the happy couple addressed the WWE Universe in the ring. Find out what happened when The Bulgarian Brute and Summer Rae decided to crash the party. With Neville and DC's Green Arrow, Stephen Amell, set to face Stardust & King Barrett at SummerSlam, The Man That Gravity Forgot overcame Bo Dallas with the Red Arrow. Stardust & King Barrett then appeared on the TitanTron to deliver a “creepy” message on what they intend to do to their opponents at The Biggest Party of the Summer. Before the Divas Three Team Elimination Match at SummerSlam, NXT Champion Sasha Banks made Divas Champion Nikki Bella tap out on Raw. In the wake of The Boss’ big win, the Divas Revolution rolled into SmackDown. After members of Team Bella, Team B.A.D. and PCB engaged in a war of words, Brie Bella, Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch went to battle in a Triple Threat Match. In the height of the action that followed, Brie used the “Lass Kicker” as a human battering ram, knocking The Boss off the apron before rolling up Becky for the three-out. With major SummerSlam momentum hanging in the balance, Randy Orton, Cesaro, Roman Reigns & Dean Ambrose engaged Sheamus, Kevin Owens, Bray Wyatt & Luke Harper in SmackDown's huge 8-Man Tag Team Match. In the midst of all-out mass hysteria – in which one Superstar after another was taken down in a sea of earth-shattering finishing maneuvers – The Lunatic Fringe finally hit Harper with Dirty Deeds to give his team a win. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Fandango defeated Adam Rose *Ryback vs. The Big Show ended in a Double Count Out (4:23) *The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) & El Torito (9:13) *Neville defeated Bo Dallas (3:12) *Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella & Alicia Fox) defeated Becky Lynch (w/ Charlotte) and Sasha Banks (w/ Naomi & Tamina) in a Triple Threat Match (7:03) *Cesaro, Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton & Roman Reigns defeated Bray Wyatt, Kevin Owens, Luke Harper & Sheamus (19:34) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Ryback v The Big Show SD_832_Photo_003.jpg SD_832_Photo_009.jpg SD_832_Photo_010.jpg SD_832_Photo_012.jpg SD_832_Photo_013.jpg SD_832_Photo_015.jpg The New Day v Los Matadores & El Torito SD_832_Photo_020.jpg SD_832_Photo_022.jpg SD_832_Photo_028.jpg SD_832_Photo_029.jpg SD_832_Photo_030.jpg SD_832_Photo_032.jpg Dolph Ziggler and Lana brought the rage of Rusev SD_832_Photo_036.jpg SD_832_Photo_037.jpg SD_832_Photo_041.jpg SD_832_Photo_044.jpg SD_832_Photo_045.jpg SD_832_Photo_046.jpg Neville v Bo Dallas SD_832_Photo_052.jpg SD_832_Photo_053.jpg SD_832_Photo_056.jpg SD_832_Photo_057.jpg SD_832_Photo_059.jpg SD_832_Photo_061.jpg Brie Bella v Becky Lynch v Sasha Banks SD_832_Photo_069.jpg SD_832_Photo_071.jpg SD_832_Photo_075.jpg SD_832_Photo_080.jpg SD_832_Photo_084.jpg SD_832_Photo_087.jpg Cesaro, Ambrose, Orton & Reigns v Wyatt, Owens, Harper & Sheamus SD_832_Photo_090.jpg SD_832_Photo_096.jpg SD_832_Photo_097.jpg SD_832_Photo_099.jpg SD_832_Photo_115.jpg SD_832_Photo_117.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #835 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #835 at WWE.com * #835 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events